Universe 31
''Universe 31 ''is home to superpowered beings similar to those of the DC Universe, specifically those of the Batman and Teen Titans group of heroes. Characters Batfamily * Jack Wayne/The Batman * Jayden Grayson/Robin/Nightwing/The Batman * Skull Todd/Robin/Red Hood/The Batman * Gina Drake/Robin/Red Robin/The Batwoman * Jack Wayne Jr./Robin * Edward Paul Valley/Azrael/The Batman * Lucky/Lucky The Bat Hound * Bob Pennyworth * Erica Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle * Chara Kyle/Catwoman * Ace McGinnis/Batman Beyond * Edward Stone/Cyborg * Snowflake Logan/Beast Girl * Georgia/Raven * Ella/Starfire Rouge's Gallery * Joe Chill * Tony Zucco * Mark/The Joker * Edward Nigma/The Riddler * Harvey Dent/Two-Face * Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin * Jasan/Bane * Brody Elliot/Hush * Waylon Jones/Killer Croc * Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy * Johnathan Crane/Scarecrow * Roman Sionis/Black Mask * Jeremiah Arkham/Black Mask * Roman Tetch/Mad Hatter * Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze * Garfield Lynns/Firefly * Graceynn Kendall/Harley Quinn * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Sigma Wilson/Deathstroke * Ra's Al Ghul * Jacquai Al Ghul * Lonnie Machain/Anarky History Pre-Story The Wayne family have long had political and social power over Gotham City ever since the city was first built. The Wayne family was always close to the heart of most of the issues that have plagued the city since it's inception. Although the Waynes were huge, another large family existed in Gotham, the Cobblepots, garnering money through any means necessary. While the Waynes held Gotham down, two other organizations were not happy with their wealth. The League of Assassins and The Court of Owls, two giant organizations that tried to run Gotham behind the scenes. Neither of these groups succeeded beside murdering members of the Wayne family for years. Thomas Wayne was a billionaire philanthropist who ran Wayne Enterprises, and his wife Martha helped him run the company, they birthed a son named Jack. "The Incident" When Jack Edward Wayne was nine years old, Thomas and Martha took him to watch a show at the theater. After this show, Thomas, convinced he knew a shortcut through Crime Alley back home. When going through this alley, Thomas and Martha were found by a low level thug named Joe Chill who brutally murdered them in a botched robbery, Jack, witnessing this murder was traumatized for his entire life. The Gotham City Police Department came and showed Jack to the Police Department, when he told them about everything, Lieutenant James Gordon led the investigation and after they got the information, Jack's robot butler B.O.B took him home. Childhood Friends Jack was good friends with the children of three other rich families close to the Waynes. Brody Elliot was his closest friend as his father and Thomas Wayne were buisness partners. Roman Sionis and Oswald Cobblepot were also good friends of Bruce, being part of rich families that were close to the Waynes. Although after his parent's deaths he kind of secluded himself from them, Brody was concerned and tried to find a way into the manor but was always rejected. Roman soon became wrapped up in crime with Oswald and both were sent to different boarding schools. The Batman When Jack was eighteen he went to Siberia and met with the legendary League of Assassins and their current leader Ra's Al Ghul, upon meeting him they trained for many years and after Jack trained he went back to Gotham and took up the mantle of the Batman. The Batman then went out and took down Carmine Falcone on one of the first nights he went out. The Gotham City Police Department had long heard rumors about this "Batman" and when the new Commissioner, James Gordon met him they became allies, allowing them to take down the super villains that plague Gotham. Joe Chill One of Batman's first missions was hunting down the man who murdered his parents, Joe Chill, upon finding him, he beat Joe down and revealed his secret identity to him, revealing that Chill had inadvertently created the greatest threat to Gotham's Criminals. Joe ran off and told his other gang members that he had created the Batman and because of this, he was shot to death before he could reveal the Batman's identity. Starfire Born on the Planet Tamaran, the young Kori'Andr known in Human Toung as "Starfire" was the next in line for the Tamaran throne, because her older sister Koman'Dr couldn't use her powers, upon making a deal to increase her power Koman'Dr used this to take Starfire's place and made Starfire a slave, sending her on a spaceship to another planet, Although Starfire set a crash course for Earth. Catwoman To be added Cyborg Edward Stone was a star football player in highschool, his father was a scientist working at S.T.A.R Labs and when Edward was near death after he was caught in a car explosion his father rebuilt the non working parts of his body so that he could become Cyborg, where he would meet the Teen Titans soon enough. Beast Girl To be added Raven To be added Bane On the Spanish Island of Pena Duro, a pregnant woman was incarcerated for her husband's crimes, and because of this, when her son was born, he was also incarcerated, Jasan, who became known to the guards and other inmates as Bane grew up in Pena Duro. He was offered redemption by being able to test an experimental drug known as Venom. Venom was supposed to be a replacement for Lethal Injection, but it had the opposite effect, working as a superpowered steroid that increased the speed and strength of Bane. After using this drug he escaped from Pena Duro and headed to Gotham City, wanting to fight The Batman. Robin John and Eliza Grayson, along with their son Jayden were traveling to Gotham as part of the family circus,they turned down the "protection" offered by a local mobster named Tony Zucco. Zucco, angered by this, cut through the wires holding up their trapeeze act at a show that Jack was watching. Because of this, both John and Eliza fell to the ground during a show, killing them both, leaving Jayden an orphan. Jack went and helped Jayden through this, adopting him. Jayden eventually found the batcave and Jack reluctantly trained him to become Robin. Tony Zucco Robin, similar to Batman wanted revenge, they hunted down Zucco at the ACE Chemicals plant, and tracked him through it, after taking out his crew throughout the plant he accidentaly knocked a young man into a vat of Acid, but they soildered through the plant and confronted Zucco, Jack had to stop Jayden from killing him and then they tied him up, leaving him for the police. The Joker John Doe, a member of Tony Zucco's crew was knocked into a vat of acid by Batman and Robin, destroying his psyche and bleaching his skin. Upon seeing how he looked once stepping out of the acid he decided to dye his hair green and paint his lips red and became known to some as "The Joker". He and Batman have shared a friendly rivalry ever since. Deathstroke Once a member of a special operations unit in Vietnam, John Sigma "Slade" Wilson, who had a knack for being one of the best soldiers on the force became part of their "Super Soldier" program. He was given a great increase in strength and speed and even a slight healing factor. He was discharged because he killed his commanding officer after said officer carved his eye out. John then went around the world, taking up Mercenary Work. Teen Titans Jack and Jayden went to San Diego for a meet and greet with kids from the Make-a-Wish foundation who wanted to meet Jack Wayne. While there Jayden went to explore and investigated the crash site of an alien ship owned by Starfire. Upon getting there, three other heroes in the nearby area, Beast Girl, Cyborg and Raven helped Robin take down Starfire. After learning the language of Earth through a kiss from Jayden, Starfire informed them of her past. Soon the five of them found an abandoned tower that would serve as their home base, after finding this, Beast Girl and Robin, looking for furniture encountered and defeated a man named Doctor Light, earning a talk with the Mayor of San Diego, and while all this was happening, Jack went back to Gotham City. Harley Quinn Batman and Joker had fought a multitude of times and the latest time had him sent to Arkham Asylum. While in the Asylum, A therapist named Graceynn Kendall and her assistant Jonathan Crane were sent to evaluate him. Graceynn was very interested in his insanity and past and in hopes of finding more about him, allowed the Joker to escape by gassing the asylum, killing many guards, inmates and seemingly Crane. Kendall helped the Joker escape the Batman and back to his hideout where she was outfitted with a costume and became Harley Quinn, his assistant and partner in crime. She has started to help him with his crimes. Scarecrow Azrael While hunting down Catwoman who had stolen a rare jewel, Batman encountered Azrael, who helped him capture the Catwoman. Edward Paul Valley was a part of the Order of Saint Dumas, an ancient christian cult in Gotham City. Edward was gifted with supernatural powers and became their "Avenging Angel" Azrael. Gifted with the two Holy Swords Sin and Salvation, he has started to help Jack with his escapades. Erica Gordon Two-Face Nightwing Skull Todd The Riddler The Penguin Killer Croc Red Hood Gina Drake Poison Ivy Black Mask Mad Hatter Mr. Freeze Firefly Red Robin Deadshot Jacquai Al Ghul Anarky Son of The Bat Knightfall Hush Ace McGinnis